


Isiphetho othandweni nasempilweni

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Isiphetho othandweni nasempilweni

UCersei uya ngokuya ediniwe ukuzwa wonke amahemuhemu ahlobene noJamie, kanye nonkosikazi wakhe omkhulu kakhulu, uMannish afinyelela kuMakhosi. "Awuzwanga? Usindise kuye ebhele! I-Kingslayer empeleni isindise umuntu!"

Kukhala uCersei. Ngokusobala uJamie akazange aqhamuke nesizathu sokungenelela. Akaze enze lutho ukuze azuze yena. "Ngizwile baba fuck kakhulu ukuthi ungezwa emaNyakatho!"

UCersei empeleni wahleka ngenkathi ezwa lokhu. UJamie akakaze abe namuntu ngaphandle kwakhe. Alikho ithuba lokuthi uzoba ngamanga aluqili kumkakhe omkhulu, uJamie amthanda, futhi ubehlala njalo. Ngenxa yothando lwabayisikhombisa bamjaha ngokushesha nje lapho ebuya. Ukunikeza uJamie akakaze athembeke kuye njengoba ayenaye, kepha akunankinga.

UJamie bengingazi lutho ngakho, futhi benginawo.

Kodwa-ke, uCersei uthathe ukubukela amawele akhe nesilo leso endaweni eyodwa. Owesifazane, uCersei owenqabile ukusebenzisa igama lakhe, wayevame ukuvela enkantolo, kodwa wayehlala egcekeni lesitimela. Uyiswe eCersei futhi uJamie wabukwa ewindini elincane. Akekho owake wayazi ngaphambilini.

Ngayo ubukele njengoJamie, ngezindlebe zakhe eziyizithulu, waqeqesha abafana abancane ngenkathi bebuka isilo simamatheka esincane ebusweni bakhe. UCersei wayekuqaphele ukubona amanga, wathi, ngimbone eseyintombazane eningi ngenkathi ebuka igolide lakhe elihle. UJamie ancike ocingweni emamatheka, isilo eceleni kwakhe. Lokho kuyisaba esibi sokuba lowesifazane asho okuthile futhi uJamie waphonsa ikhanda.

Cersei. Njengoba uJamie ekhungathekile, usezwa sengathi ungowakhe. Amawele ayo, nenye ingxenye.

Ukushaywa kokugcina kufike lapho ezwa iqembu lamantombazane akhipha ishumi akhonza ngaphandle kwekamelo. "Ungayibiza yini intombi yakhe 'Vapor futhi! I-Kingslayer ibona i-t' in! Letha 'amakamelo ubusuku bonke!' UCersei uthukuthele ngokudlulisa abanye amandla. Usesekamelweni lokuphumula lolo suku, ekugcineni ufike esinqumweni angathanda ukuba naso egumbini eliyimfihlo endaweni yezilwane eQyburn.

Bekungaphumelela lapho uJamie engakhombisi futhi uma engahleka aze akhale, ukumbona kuyimbumbulu.

Uya emnyango oyimfihlo azihlelele isihlalo acelwe nguQyburn. Kwakunobuhlakani odongeni obabheke phansi egumbini futhi uCersei wayenombono ocacile walo lonke igumbi lakhe. Isilo nayo, ngokusobala isiqeda nje nesudi yokugeza ilindile njengoba nje ibisongelwe ngendwangu eceleni komlilo. UCersei wayelungiselela ubusuku obunesizungu elinde ukuthi athathe umhlalaphansi, eyedwa.

Kwakungalindelekile lapho evula umnyango ngaphandle kokulimala bese uJamie engena egumbini njengoba kungathiwa ukhona. Yadonsa umoya okwesikhashana isilo nenhliziyo kaCersei yagxuma kabuhlungu.

Kuzozwakala sengathi udala onke la mahlebezi amanga! Wayenalo iqiniso kuye. Kodwa ngokushesha nje, inhliziyo yakhe yacwila njengoba bekhuluma. "Uqedile ngami? Uyazi ukuthokozela ukugeza."

UCersei punches. Kuyini?

Brienne Broken wahleka, "Sekuyisikhathi ukuqala ukukhula abandayo, Ser. Ngahlala nje singakwazi."

UJamie, "Kuzofudumala masinyane, futhi asinayo ntombazane."

Wadlula ezinyaweni zakhe wadonsa uBrienne. "Sibuyelwe yibhizinisi likaSer Loras neKings Guard."

UBrienne wafinyelela ngaphezulu waqala wakhanyisa izingubo zakhe ezimhlophe. "Ngiyithatha kahle?"

UJamie uthi, "Yini manje." Amdonsele ngaphambili kubhavu wokugeza futhi amange. Babubula njengoba evula umlomo wakhe evumela ukuthi kuvunyelwe ukungena kolimi lwakhe.

Wathuthumela ekushiseni okufudumele komlomo wakhe njengoba ayenza ngaso sonke isikhathi, etholela owakhe umlomo ukuqala impi. UJamie wezwa inhliziyo, nompheki ekushiseni kwe-molecule esiswini sakhe esiphansi. Wamunca ulimi emlonyeni wakhe kanti uJamie wasukuma okhalweni kuye. Kulokhu bakhala.


End file.
